Is That Me?
by Symmetry -Death the Kid
Summary: Yugi meets the Japanese version of himself, Yuugi, and learns of this mysterious place Japan. Yugi soon learns some secrets are best kept secret...one-shot.


COPYRIGHT NOTICE: I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise in any way, shape or form.

Step back and enjoy.

**Is That Me?**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic**

**Set in season 2/early season 3 time.**

The sound of Yugi's alarm went off, one peaceful morning.

Or, so, he believed. Most mornings were peaceful. Some contained high amounts of random cartoon violence. Either way, Yugi loved his perfect life, where he was untouchable and nothing seriously bad ever happened to him.

Of course, until he opened his eyes.

Yugi was startled by the sight of a little boy who looked just like him. The boy was staring at him and said something in Japanese. Something at the bottom of his eyesight said "Hello!".

"Gaaah!" Yugi screamed, falling out of bed. "Who are you? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The boy spoke more Japanese.

_"Hello. My name is Yuugi. Sorry to have startled you."_

"Your name's the same as mine!" Yugi asked. "Wait, spell it."

Yugi then realized their names were different, by only one letter, though. This was weird.

"Why do you look just like me?"

_"Because I am you."_

"But why do you speak Spanish?"

_"No, silly. I speak the language of Japanese."_

"What language is that?"

_"It is the language of Japan."_

Yugi paused. Was this boy speaking gibberish? What the heck was Japanese? Was there supposedly some state called Japan?

"Tell me more about this Japan place."

_"Everyone there speaks Japanese. We have all sorts of restaurants and and a giant Tokyo Tower!"_

"Why do they call it the Tokyo Tower? Is that a god there or something?"

_"No, silly, it's the name of a city! Like a billion people live there!"_

"A billion people live in one state?"

_"No, no. It's a country."_

_A WHAT?_, Yugi thought.

"Alright, kid, I think this is a dream. So I'm going back to sleep."

Yugi fell asleep, only to be awaken by crying. He saw the little boy, whining in pain.

"What is it?"

_"I hurt my thumb reading one of your books!"_

"Why were you trying to read War and Peace?"

_"I thought I could understand it!"_

He looked at Yuugi's thumb. There was...red liquid coming out of it. He jumped back.

"What's coming out of it? Is that stuff radioactive?"

_"No, it's blood! You know what blood is, right?"_

"Buh-lud? That's not a word. Maybe that translated wrong."

_"No, I said clearly, blood!"_

"Something's wrong with the subtitles!"

_"IT'S NOT THE SUBTITLES, I'M SAYING THIS RED LIQUID IS BLOOD!"_

"What do I do about it?"

_"You get a bandage!"_

"Bandages work on red liquid?"

_"Yes! Go get one, quick!"_

_Oh, man_, Yugi thought. _I have no idea what to do._

He quickly grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around Yuugi's thumb.

"Better?"

_"A little..."_

Yugi approached him.

"Alright, kid, I don't know what's going on, but I need to get you home to your mother."

_"My mother's a long way from this place."_

"That's why buses were invented!"

The earth shook.

_"What was that?"_

Yugi fell over.

"EARTHQUAKE!"

_"An earthquake? Now?"_

Yuugi fell over.

A voice was heard from the sky.

**"YUUGI."**

The voice repeated itself in Japanese.

"What is that thing?"

_"It's this guy!"_

"What guy?"

_"You see, when I traveled here, I sort of had to sneak past a guard!"_

"That's why you don't disobey parental authorities!"

**"YUUGI, YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE."**

(Repeat in Japanese.)

_"I don't care! I wanted to see what it was like!"_

The earth shook violently.

**"YOU HAVE DISOBEYED THE RULES. FOR THAT, YOU WILL BE TAKEN HOME."**

(Repeat in Japanese.)

A giant portal was opened. It was grabbing onto Yuugi.

_"Yugi! Help me!"_

"What are you doing to the boy?"

**"SENDING HIM TO HIS HOME. THAT IS WHERE HE WANTS TO BE."**

(Repeat in Japanese.)

"It's obviously he doesn't!"

_"Wait a second! If this takes place in the English world, why is this so creepy and violent?"_

Earth became silent for a minute.

**"COME ON, KID, WHY ARE YOU SO SMART? ALRIGHT, PREPARE FOR SOME FOURTH-WALL BREAKING. YOU SEE, THIS IS A FANFIC. ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN IN A FANFIC. IN CANON, THIS NEVER HAPPENED IN THE ENGLISH WORLD. IN FACT, I DON'T THINK THE REST OF THE CANON STORIES ARE GOING TO BE TRANSLATED INTO ENGLISH."**

(Repeat in Japanese.)

_"Why not?"_

**"BECAUSE WE TOTALLY SUED THEM."**

(Repeat in Japanese.)

The earth went back to it's normal chaos, as Yuugi was holding on for dear life.

"Stop! STOP!"

But Yugi's words were not enough. Yuugi waved at Yugi as he went through the portal. Yugi ran to it, but it closed.

He looked at the time. 7:01. Did time freeze somehow? Could all of that possibly had happened in one minute? Perhaps he all imagined it...

To this day, Yugi believes in Japan, and Japanese, after seeing Yuugi. His friends believe it is nonsense, but those who believe it is true are quite wise.

Every Saturday morning, you can watch Yugi's adventure on one of your local stations. It usually comes on three times during the block. In Japan, you can also see Yuugi's adventures during this time.

Good night, and good English.

**A/N: How was that? R&R, please! No rude comments, though; constructive criticism is allowed.**


End file.
